


Ocasión

by Kikinu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo saben: esa es la ocasión perfecta para decirle la han esperado desde hace años.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocasión

Recuerda una ocasión en la que Kurt le dijo que quería tener hijos. Esa vez le había recordado que les hacía falta algo para concebir un bebe. Su pareja le había mirado mal, recordándole que ellos tenían una amiga que era hija de homosexuales. Noah se enojó, ya que cualquier mención de Rachel lo ponía de mal humor.

Hubo otra ocasión en la que fue él quien sugirió tener un hijo, mencionando la posibilidad de hacerlo con el mismo método de los padres de "la persona que me molesta hasta el nombre" (según palabras del de cresta). Kurt se había ofendido, argumentando que si hacían eso, corrían el riesgo de que la "madre" huyera con su bebé.

También está la ocasión en que, enterados de que Tina era estéril, ella y Artie habían decidido adoptar un niño. A los pocos meses se los había visto con Logan, un hermoso niño de cuatro años. Y allí encontraron la respuesta.

Ahora están ambos nerviosos, esperando que llegue Nina, la pequeña de tres años que están por adoptar. Al verla entrar por la puerta con el peluche de conejo que enviaron para ella y una sonrisa en su pequeño rostro infantil, lo saben: esa es la ocasión perfecta para decirle a su niña que la han esperado desde hace años.


End file.
